


I always want to touch your dick, dude.

by thisfuckindouchebag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Sarcastic banter, Smut, Weed, like its just pot guys, my bois are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfuckindouchebag/pseuds/thisfuckindouchebag
Summary: Basically I got high and I wanted a certain blowjob scene to happen so I wrote thisuhsmash that like button, comment & subscribeill make some more shit too hopefullyhmu @jeremyheerethequeer on tumblr





	I always want to touch your dick, dude.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a shotgunning fic currently buuuuuuuuut this was quick and self indulgent so i thought id share anyway hahaa

It was a generally normal Friday night, spent watching movies and playing games while getting really high and eating probably too much food but it isn’t noticeable until the stomach ache kicks in and Jeremy was currently basking in his high, sinking happily into a beanbag on the floor of Michael’s basement while the boy in question rambled affectionately about some shitty comic or movie from the 80′s he’d recently found. He wasn’t really paying attention to the words, more interested in the plump lips that were speaking.  
“Hey, shut up about the gay shit for a minute.” Jeremy started and his boyfriend frowns, “come kiss me, loser.” He grins, feeling his face heat up from the bluntness of his own words.  
Michael chuckles, shaking his head in delight and slight disbelief as he stood from his splayed position on the couch with the intention of moving to where Jeremy was. He clutches his head when he stands, stumbling the slightest bit and Jeremy straightens, concerned. “Head rush.” The darker teen explains, dropping his hands as he turns back to Jeremy, striding over and making a show of plopping down and straddling his boyfriend’s lap.  
Jeremy laughs, face flushing to his ears, hands moving almost robotically to settle around Michael’s waist. “Hey there.” Jeremy offers, giggles bubbling up here and there - riding his high, spurred on by Michael’s usual dramatic self.  
“What do you want from me?” Michael asks, arms looping around his slim pale neck, “What did I do to deserve you?”  
“Apparently when you talk about how much you ship fictional anime bikers together my penis gets happy.” Jeremy deadpans, licking his lips and leaning in to press a kiss to Michael’s pulse point, then his jaw.  
The Filipino teen rolls his eyes, still tilting his head for Jeremy to continue, “It’s really awesome and really gay, okay? I can’t help myself.” He jokes, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jeremy’s neck. “and I have a thing for couples with height differences.” He notes, pulling back to have his boyfriend look at him before taking his time in capturing Jeremy’s lips.  
“I have a thing for gay weebs with glasses.” Jeremy adds and Michael looks at him with disdain.  
“Why are you like this? What am I dating?” Michael sighs, letting his head fall to Jeremy’s quaking shoulder as the taller teen laughs.  
“According to you I’m like really hot or something and also I touch your dick when you want me to so…” Jeremy offers, mimicking a scale with his hands and Michael snorts.  
“Do you want to touch my dick right now?” The darker haired stoner asks, face turning a deep shade of red and Jeremy grins.  
“I literally always want to touch your dick, dude!”  
Michael swats Jeremy’s arm and scrambles to stand without Jeremy tugging him back down onto his lap. He moves a few arms distances away from the offender and makes a show of slowly stripping off his hoodie and pants and (finally) shirt. Jeremy gets his pants half off with the distraction and is only put back on track by Michael sauntering over and telling him to hurry up. He does so as quick as humanly possible without literally falling on his face because, hey, the guys a klutz, he can’t help it. Michael appreciates it anyway and stares at his boyfriend with pure adoration as he strips, hunching over with insecurity once he’s fully unclothed. “I love you.” Michael croons  
“Can I suck you off?” Jeremy blurts and goes red, Michael laughs, nodding.  
“No, I would absolutely hate it if you put your mouth on my cock.” Michael says, tossing his eyes back. “Yes. Please. That would be lovely. Is that enough encouragement?” Michael asks, smug and Jeremy simply walks toward Michael’s bed at the back wall of the basement, laying himself across the edge, Michael following happily behind.  
An arm reaches out to bring Michael forward, knees pressed against his mattress and Jeremy quickly goes to work. His hand moves to gently cup Michael’s lovely balls and Jeremy lays a tentative lick along the underside. Michael sighs and his hand reaches to steady himself on the bed frame. He sends some time lapping at the head before reaching up to hold it in his free hand, keeping Michael’s swelling cock still as he slides it between his lips, lapping away at the hot flesh with his tongue. Michael can’t help but let his hips stutter forward, prompting Jeremy to guide Michael into his mouth, sucking and using a hand on Michael’s hip to lead the boy into shallowly thrusting into his throat.  
Jeremy moans around Michael, loving the huffs and whimpers he makes as his dick is hot and heavy on Jeremy’s tongue. He swallows, with some difficulty, and chokes forcing Michael quickly out of his mouth in concern but Jeremy is quickly laughing and reaching to fondle both himself and Michael’s wet cock despite Michael’s concern for his boyfriend’s well being. “Face fuck me,” Jeremy croaks, sliding a slippery tongue across the underside and Michael’s hips jerk again, accompanied by an intoxicating moan of a certain 6′0″ Jewish boy’s name (Jeremy, obvs). Michael quickly makes work of thrusting in the general direction of Jeremy’s mouth and rams his tip against Jeremy’s philtrum and nose, “Micah, calm down.” Jeremy grins, knowing full well what he’s doing to the other lad and Michael whines needily, sinking a little at the knees.  
Jeremy opens his mouth and takes Michael in and, with a relieved sigh, Michael rocks against his boyfriend’s inviting mouth. Initially his cock rubs uncomfortably against Jeremy’s teeth, given the angle, but soon a happy rhythm with smooth execution is established and Michael bucks desperately into Jeremy. After a few minutes of Jeremy deep breathing and relaxing his throat for his lover’s abuse Michael cums, a soft buzz overwhelming his body as his knees go weak and he lets himself sink slightly against the side of the bed while he recovers. Jeremy sits up, a twisted scowl on his face, quickly looking around the room before his swallows and shudders. Michael laughs, climbing over Jeremy and pulling him back down onto the bed.  
They kiss, it’s soft and slow and happy and Michael is the one to pull away to look Jeremy in the eyes, just oozing love, “You taste like jizz.” He remarks softly and Jeremy shoves him back. “Don’t jizz in my mouth next time.” He jokes, rolling his eyes and Michael scoffs, “You’ve blown a load in my hair behind 7-11, you should be so lucky to swallow my nut.” Michael defends and Jeremy recoils.  
“Why do you have to make this gross?”  
“Jeremiah, I don’t know how to tell you this, but sex is kind of always a little gross.”  
Jeremy sighs and lets his head fall back into the pillows and Michael chuckles, running a hand down Jeremy’s torso, lingering only to trace circles at his happy trail, “So, do you want help with that?”


End file.
